1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for electrically stimulating substances, such as liquids or food products, to reduce or eliminate live microorganisms present therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods for reducing live microorganisms in substances include the application of heat, chemicals, and irradiation. All of these methods are expensive. Further, the application of chemical treatments to food products is unacceptable, as it requires the addition of dangerous chemicals to either the processing water or the liquids undergoing treatment.